Cinq ans sans te voir
by Accro-aux-mangas
Summary: Tu es parti faire tes études en Amérique pour cinq ans et je me languis de toi, peut-être aurais-je du te dire ces trois mots au lieu de souffrir sans pouvoir te voir durant ces cinq longues années.


Cinq ans sans te voir

J 'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire ces trois mots avant que tu partes, avant que tu ne t'éloignes de moi, me laisses seul dans ce pays alors que toi, tu pars, tu pars sur un autre continent. Tes études tu m'as dit, tes études, ces fichues études qui n'ont réussies qu'à m'éloigner encore plus de toi. Je te sentais t'éloigner, lentement, venant me voir de moins en moins, peut-être ne voulait-tu plus être mon ami, ma préférence aux hommes que tu as découverte il y a peu t'a-t-elle faite peur et ainsi tu t'éloignes, me laissant sans le savoir le cœur brisé dans le hall de l'aéroport.

Tu m'as dit avant de partir ''A dans cinq ans Ichi'', tout cela avec un grand sourire, j'ai essayé d'y répondre mais je crois que le résultat n'a pas été très satisfaisant, loin de là, j'ai même senti sur ma joue une larme coulée, tu l'as effacée d'un coup de pouce, l'empêchant de ce fait de continuer son voyage et cela a défendu à ses semblables de la suivre. Tu m'as alors pris dans tes bras, source de chaleur magnifique, cette chaleur que je recherche depuis des années mais je n'ose te l'avouer, tu me susurres à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes, tu me dis que cinq ans passes vite et que tu reviendra bientôt me voir mais je sais que c'est faux et que tu ne reviendras que dans cinq ans et que d'ici-là nous aurons changé, tous les deux, évolués, plus matures peut-être, j'espère pour toi car avec ton caractère bien trempé je plains ton futur employeur.

Tu as lentement enlever tes bras de mon dos comme si c'était une souffrance pour toi de me laisser mais je me fais des illusions, je ne dois pas y croire, je dois juste sourire et te dire de monter dans cet avion, de réussir tes études, te dire que je réussirais les miennes et que nous nous retrouverons dans cinq ans, que nous aurons changé mais qu'au fond nous serons toujours les mêmes et toujours les meilleurs amis du monde bien que je recherche un autre type de sentiments venant de toi que de l'amitié, quelque chose de plus fort mais je ne me laisserais jamais te le dire. Même si je le désire ardemment, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire cela. Ces années me seront sûrement bénéfiques, je chercherais quelqu'un, j'essayerais de t'oublier et comme cela nous serons alors redevenus de vrais amis et nous recommencerons où j'ai laissé notre amitié, l'empêchant d'évoluer avec mes sentiments.

Je te regarde alors partir vers la porte d'embarcation, tu me lance un dernier sourire puis tu disparais par cette porte, cette porte qui clôture par ton départ les magnifiques années que nous avons partagées, des années de délires où nous avons fait les quatre cent coups. Je sens une autre larme perler sur ma joue quand je vois ton avion se préparait à décoller, une voix retentit dans l'aéroport et m'informe que tu pars. Ton avion traverses la piste et enfin il décolle. Tu es parti. Et je ne te reverrais pas avant très longtemps. Mon cœur se serre, ma poitrine me fait mal, j'ai du mal à respirer, je regrette à ce moment plus que jamais de ne pas t'avoir avouer mes sentiments et dans un murmure que tu n'entends pas et que tu n'entendras jamais alors que je prie de tout mon être pour que mes paroles te parviennent, je te dis que ''Je t'aime''. Mon cœur explose à l'intérieur de moi quand je me suis entendu prononcer ces mots d'une voix si tremblante, je tombe sur mes genoux n'ayant plus la force de tenir debout et toutes les larmes que je retenais ces derniers semaines, depuis le jour où j'ai appris ton départ, dévalent mes joues, les inondant et bientôt je ne vois plus rien, des hoquets compulsifs prennent mon corps en otage, ma peine et toute ma tristesse m'ont envahis. Mon amour, l'être aimé s'est envolé et je sais que je dois t'oublier, dès que l'avion est parti, j'ai pris cette résolution mais cela me prendra très longtemps avant de pouvoir t'effacer de mon cœur à jamais. Je t'aime tellement.

Cinq ans plus tard.

Il fait déjà nuit, je me précipites dans le dernier train sinon je serais condamné à prendre un taxi ou à rentrer à pied chez moi. Je rentre dedans in-extrémiste, il venait de rentrer en gare quand je suis arriver à la station, heureusement déserte il me fut aisé de prendre un billet rapidement et de me hisser dans le wagon métallique. Le train me berce et la tête collée contre la vitre, je regardes autour de moi sans vraiment prêté attention à ce qui s'y trouve quand une couleur turquoise attire mon regard, mon cœur fait un salto arrière dans ma poitrine et se cogne douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, une fois de plus, un punk de plus avec les cheveux bleus, étrange couleur ne lui allant pas, il me regarde étrangement et je détournes la tête. Pourquoi mon cœur réagit-il toujours aussi rapidement, je me le demande, je m'étais décidé à l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y pense plus, c'est tout et j'enchaîne simplement les coups d'un soir, espérant en me vautrant dans la luxure pouvoir l'oublier. Mais le résultat est toujours le même quoi que je fasses, je ne m'efforce même plus à penser à l'oublier car je sais que c'est une cause perdue mais peut-être qu'un jour, son visage s'effacera de ma mémoire et que je serais libéré de cet amour qui dure depuis maintenant dix ans, dix longues années de sentiments à sens unique. Mais je sais qu'il va revenir mais cela non plus je n'y penses pas car je me fais souffrir encore plus, je ne comptes plus les jours attendant qu'il revienne, j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps et je ne sais plus donc à ce jour quand il doit revenir mais étrangement cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, j'ai décidé il y a longtemps de l'oublier et ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles m'a conforté dans mes résolutions même si mon cœur semble attaché à lui pour toujours.

Ma tête tremble un peu plus contre la vitre et je sais que le train va s'arrêter, c'est enfin ma station et je me glisse au dehors. En sortant du tunnel une brise légère se faufile dans mon col de chemise et je frissonnes légèrement, c'est bientôt la fin de l'été, l'automne se rapproche et le temps se refroidit, il va bientôt faire froid et l'on devra tous sortir avec de grands manteaux pour nous protéger de l'hiver glacé qui nous gèle le sang.

Je reprends alors ma marche après ma contemplation habituelle des alentours à la nuit tombée et arrive enfin devant mon immeuble, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et accède à l'ascenseur au fond du couloir. Celui-ci m'emmène droit au dernier étage, le 5ème. Les portes s'ouvrent lentement et mon corps fatigué s'extirpe de la machine qui après avoir refermé les portes, redescend sûrement chercher un de mes voisins pour l'emmener à un autre endroit.

Mes pieds guident mon corps jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir et bientôt je tourne à l'angle pour rejoindre mon appartement, le dernier de l'immeuble. Le 56, 5 pour l'étage et 6 pour sixième appartement de l'étage, je relève la tête doucement, prêt à sortir ma clé et à ouvrir ma porte mais je m'arrête net, mes pieds et mes jambes tremblent, je crois rêver, c'est cela, un rêve. Il ne peut, il n'a pas le droit de se tenir dans l'encadrement de ma porte et de me regarder avec ce sourire, un sourire de dragueur qui plus est. Je sens des larmes coulaient d'un coup sur mes joues et sans réfléchir plus longtemps à se qu'il se passe, je m'élance vers lui et lui saute dans les bras, enfouissant ma tête au creux de son cou, recherchant cette odeur qui m'a tant manqué et je m'enivre de celle-ci, reprenant vie à chaque effluve envahissant mes poumons. Ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique, ce corps musclé, ce sourire charmeur, tout ça m'a tellement manqué.

Dans mon cœur se trouve une flamme

Cette flamme brûle pour toi

Et ce depuis des années

Je pensais qu'elle s'éteignait

Puisque je ne t'avais vu depuis cinq ans

Mais dès que je t'es revu

Cette flamme s'est ravivé

Devenant un brasier

M'enivrant entièrement

Influant sur mes sens

Les empêchant de fonctionner correctement

Je n'essayais de rien laisser passer

Mais c'était difficile

Je t'aime à en mourir

Et je crois que jamais je ne pourrais aimer autre que toi...

Je réussis à articuler tant bien que mal : « -Grimmjow, tu... tu es revenu ? »

Il me répondit simplement dans un sourire : « - Tadaima. »

Je relève la tête et je lui lance avec un sourire chaleureux : « Okaeri ! »

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et sa main se balade dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant tendrement, il a toujours eu des gestes comme celui-ci envers moi depuis quelques années, il se prend un peu pour mon frère et cela m'a permis de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« -Tu me laisses rentrer ou on camp' dans l'couloir ? »

« -Lâches moi et je t'ouvre. » Lui répondis-je dans un sourire bien qu'au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche et je crus comprendre que lui aussi, ses bras se desserrèrent bien trop lentement de ma taille. Il m'a vraiment trop manqué et apparemment moi aussi je lui ai manqué, plus que je ne l'aurai cru.

J'ouvre enfin la porte et le laisses entrer, il regarde tout autour de lui, inspecte les meubles et la décoration de l'appartement et me lance avec un ton étonné : « Vraiment sympa ton appart' ! »

Cela me fait sourire, c'est bien le premier à me le dire, remarque, mes amants d'un soir, n'en avaient que faire de la décoration de l'appartement, le seul meuble qui leur importait était sûrement le lit, je me déprimes tout seul à cette pensée et je baisses la tête, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas le voile de tristesse barrant mes yeux.

« -Alors qu'est'ce qu'tu d'viens ?

-Hein, oh, pas grand chose, j'ai finis mes études et j'ai trouvé un job dans une boîte de publicités.

-Ha... Tout s'explique, c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu trois plombes d'vant ta porte, les job dans la pub' sont vachement prenants.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Ah bah j'ai finis mes études d'économie et je r'viens me trouver un job de commercial dans les marques de luxe implantaient dans not' capital. Genre Giorgio Armani ou p't'et Louis Vuitton. Je sais pas, à voir, mais on m'a dit que j'trouverais rapidement parc'que j'ai un bon CV comme je suis allé aux States. »

Un second voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux d'Ichigo et il eut presque envie de pleurer à nouveau mais il ravala sa tristesse espérant que Grimmjow ne la voit pas mais c'était trop tard.

« -Oï, pourquoi t'es triste ?

_Parce que t'es devant moi et que je t'aime à en mourir mais que je ne peux rien en faire, connard._

-Mais je suis pas triste, je suis juste claqué parce que j'ai travaillé 20heures de suite sur un projet important et que je pensais rentrer et dormir.

-Ichigo, te fous pas d'ma gueule, j'te connais trop bien !

_Trop bien malheureusement..._

-Mais putain, je m'fous pas de ta gueule, j'ai besoin de dormir et tu tombes mal !

_Oui je me fous de ta gueule et alors ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te dire que je t'aime, comme ça, alors que ça fait 10 ans que je te le caches. Tu réapparaît, sans prévenir, je sais même pas comment t'as su que j'habitais là mais peu importe, tu m'attends et tu me serres contre toi en me voyant arriver, même si c'est moi qui t'es sauté dessus..._

-Je tombe mal ?! On s'est pas vu pendant 5 ans et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles, par une engueulade !

-C'est toi qui l'a commencée je te signale !

-Bien sûr, mais t'as qu'à pas m'mentir aussi !

-Te mentir ? En quoi ? Je suis crevé, tu peux pas comprendre ?

-Si mais quand c'est la vérité, j'te d'mandes pas la lune non plus, t'avais qu'à m'dire que tu pouvais pas répondre au pire, tu sais très bien que je détestes qu'on m'mentes de un et que je vois tout de suite quand tu mens de deux !

-Je le sais très bien ?!, monsieur-je-pars-faire-mes-études-super-loin-abandonnant-mes-potes comment je suis censé m'en souvenir, hein ?! Justement on s'est pas vu pendant 5 ans et c'est trop long, on en oublie tellement des trucs en 5 ans ! J'ai même failli oublier ta petite existence comme ça au moins j'aurais été tranquille ! Et j'aurais plus eu à me torturer en t'attendant pendant tout ce temps et ne pas avoir une seule nouvelle de toi...Sniff...T'es qu'un connard, d'avoir...Sniff...décider tout ça sans m'en parler et de partir la semaine juste après celle ou tu m'as dit que tu partais...Sniff...

Tu crois que j'étais comment moi après que tu sois parti... HEIN ?

-... »

Et Ichigo éclata en sanglot, les larmes ayant commencées à couler durant son discours, laissant son ami la bouche bée, ne savant plus quoi dire. Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas qu'il le voit ainsi, pas comme ça. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, comment avait-il pu être aussi con et se laisser envahir par la colère et lui sortir tout ce qu'il avait avait sur le cœur, il était à la limite de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comment aurait-il fait après, il n'aurait plus jamais oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, combler par les sanglots d'Ichigo mais il fut bientôt briser par Grimmjow, essayant désespérément de comprendre la situation.

« -Attends...est-ce que...par là...tu veux dire que...tu...tu m'aimes ?...

-... »

Ichigo sursauta en entendant Grimmjow prononcer cette phrase, et ses sanglots redoublèrent, n'humidifiant plus ses joues mais les trempant, les inondant, il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache et il venait de se trahir tout seul.

Devant le manque de réponse d'Ichigo, Grimmjow comprit alors que la réponse que la réponse était oui. Il tendit lentement une main vers lui puis la deuxième, il retira les mains du visage trempé d'Ichigo et s'empara de ses lèvres, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette action mais trop heureux de ce baiser si longtemps attendu, il ferma lentement ses yeux. Le baiser était doux et chaste, simplement leurs lèvres se touchant mais rapidement Grimmjow fut plus entreprenant et le baiser s'accentua devenant plus sauvage, plus passionné, et bientôt une langue intrépide demanda gentiment l'accès à la bouche qu'elle taquinait, cherchant sa jumelle, la bouche s'ouvrit et un balai commença, leurs langues s'enlaçaient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre, à l'intérieur mais aussi à l'extérieur de leurs bouches mais le souffle vint à manquer et ils durent se séparaient à regret. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais Ichigo ne soutint pas le regard de son ami et laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse musclé du bleuté. Ils récupérèrent leur souffles difficilement et Grimmjow fut le premier à parler.

« -C'que t'es con Ichi' !

-Hein ? Celui-ci releva la tête à sa réplique et recroisa le regard électrique brûlant de passion qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

-T'aurais du me le dire beaucoup plus tôt, on aurais pas perdu 5 ans comme ça, parce que t'es pas tombé amoureux quand je suis parti quand même ?

-Non mais...

-Je t'aime aussi abruti ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis parti, je pouvais plus tenir à tes côtés plus longtemps, j'avais trop envie d't'sauter d'ssus à chaque fois que j'te voyais mais je suis aussi très con d'avoir penser qu'à moi et ne pas avoir vu que tu m'aimais.

-Grimm'... Ichigo avait rougit intensément après avoir écouté ce qu'il lui disais et étais très surpris devant ses révélations et de plus il ne rêvait pas, il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait.

-Le rouge te va bien mais tu va rougir encore plus après ce que je vais t'faire subir.

-Hein, de quoi ?!... »

Ichigo n'eus le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut soulever et emporter vers la chambre qu'avait repéré Grimmjow quelques minutes auparavant. Il le lança sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui, reprenant sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit ses baisers.

Il le laissa haletant après un baiser langoureux et passionné pour s'attaquer à son cou de ses lèvres, laissant plusieurs traces rouges sur son passage. Ses mains se firent entreprenantes et passèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant son ventre, traçant les muscles fins de leur possesseur et bientôt il arriva à ces bouts de chairs qu'il recherchait, ceux-ci s'étaient dressées sous ses caresses et il les titilla, produisant un léger gémissement chez Ichigo. Celui-ci était subjugué par le plaisir qui parcourait son corps, Grimmjow allumait en lui un feu ardent rien qu'en posant ses mains sur sa peau, ses mains qui étaient d'ailleurs brûlantes elles aussi. Il leva ses mains vers les épaules de son vis-à-vis et les posa sur ses muscles saillants, il les descendit lentement, effleurant le torse devant lui et en fit tressaillir le détenteur, il passa bientôt sous le tissu et put toucher pour la première fois la peau halée de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, le plaisir était sans retenu. Il traça du bout des doigts les formes devant lui et fut ravi de faire sortir un léger et à peine audible gémissement quand il pinça les tétons de Grimmjow. Celui-ci se releva alors, délaissant quelques instants le corps offert à lui pour se déshabiller rapidement et s'atteler à la même tâche chez son partenaire. Rapidement leurs vêtements formèrent un tas au sol ne laissant que sur leurs corps dénudés leurs sous-vêtements, Grimmjow fondit à nouveau dans le cou d'Ichigo et celui-ci laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement qui sembla ravir l'homme lui produisant cet effet. La main de Grimmjow parcourrait de long en large le torse d'Ichigo et il trouva rapidement un point sensible qui faisait trembler le corps sous lui et amenant un sourire carnassier sur son visage de prédateur. Le nombril et la zone autour semblait faire tressaillir Ichigo lorsqu'il passait par là, effleurant juste cette peau offerte et désirée. Il s'amusa quelques instants à faire passer sa langue par là et faire gémir Ichigo mais l'amusement toucha à sa fin et sa main descendit encore plus bas, arrivant à l'entre-jambe de son partenaire et le faisant se courber quand il posa sa main dessus. La bosse était bien présente et voulait apparemment sortir très vite du tissu qui l'emprisonnait encore. Son vœu silencieux fut exaucé et Grimmjow découvrit avec joie le sexe dressé et appelant à la délivrance, il imprima alors un léger va-et-vient de sa main qui fit pousser un long gémissement à Ichigo. Il remonta quémander un baiser langoureux qui lui fut offert aussitôt puis il le cassa et regarda le visage sous lui, l'admirant, les yeux mi-clos, de légères rougeurs sur les joues et la bouche entrouverte recherchant de l'air. Il fut éblouit par cette vision et une décharge électrique traversa son échine, son caleçon le fit souffrit à cet instant et il s'en délivra aussitôt laissant apparaître son sexe tendue à l'extrême.

Il descendit alors vers celui de son amant et le prit en bouche d'un coup voulant accéder à l'étape supérieur car son sexe appelait à une rapide délivrance mais il voulait que ce soit pour leur première fois, un merveilleux souvenir alors il prenait sous temps même s'ils étaient tous les deux à bout. Il passa et repassa sa langue sur la colonne de chair, appuyant à un peu plus avec ses lèvres à chaque passage, Ichigo avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux bleus et soyeux de Grimmjow, commandant le rythme de la caresse buccale. Mais bientôt il arrivait à la délivrance, il fallait que celui-ci se retire mais il semblait ne pas vouloir le faire et alors il se délivra dans sa bouche dans un râle profond de plaisir. Le bleuté avala le contenu de sa bouche en entier et Ichigo se laissa retomber sur le matelas lourdement et revenait lentement de son orgasme. Grimmjow alla alors chercher un nouveau baiser faisant partager le goût qu'il avait en bouche, amer et salé, à son rouquin. Et sans prévenir, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité chaude de celui-ci qui sursauta à l'intrusion mais ne dit rien, essayant d'oublier cette désagréable impression sachant ce qu'il allait ressentir comme plaisir après. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, et pour détendre le corps sous lui, le bleuté prit en main le sexe d'Ichigo qui se redresser rapidement cherchant à obtenir encore plus de plaisir, le faisant patienter pendant qu'il cherchait cette boule de nerf qui le mènerait au septième ciel. Et un troisième doigt prit alors place, il remua ses doigts encore un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un supplique à laquelle il ne put résister « S'il-te-plaît Grimm'...hmm...viens. ». Cette phrase gémit, avec cette voix si aguicheuse, il retira ses doigts et vint se placer immédiatement devant l'entrée chaude qui n'attendait que lui. Il entra précautionneusement ne voulant faire pour rien au monde faire mal à son rouquin et avança toujours plus jusqu'à entrer entièrement dans un soupir de plaisir des deux amants. Il patienta quelques instants avant de commencer un long va-et-vient, laissant Ichigo s'habituer à sa présence et il profita de cet espace chaud l'enserrant. Ichigo lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt en bougeant son bassin et un va-et-vient commença, d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide, arrachant des gémissements pas très masculins pour Ichigo et des râles rauques pour Grimmjow. Celui-ci touchait la prostate d'Ichigo à chaque coup de butoir et le rouquin criait à chaque fois, c'était tellement bon. L'orgasme n'était pas bien loin et dans pas longtemps ils allaient se libérer, encore quelques coups de bassin et Ichigo se libéra sur leurs ventres et Grimmjow dans un râle rauque et puissant venant du fond de sa gorge se libéra en Ichigo.

Le bleuté s'affala sur le corps étendu sous lui et ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffles, l'orgasme avait été le plus puissant qu'ils avaient connus, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, ayant pourtant chacun à leur actif un nombre impressionnant d'amants.

« -C'était magique...j'ai jamais connu autant de plaisir qu'avec toi... Et pourtant je suis pas à un coup près.

-Pareil pour moi...

-Ichi, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Grimm, je t'aime. Et je crois qu'après ce qu'on vient de faire, que peut-être, jamais on aurait réussi à atteindre cet état de transe si on était sortis ensemble avant que tu partes, parce qu'après cinq ans loin de toi c'était beaucoup plus...

-Intense, bestial, puissant...

-Comme tu veux mais c'était génial.

-Ouais c'est clair.

-Et au fait, l'appart' 56, c'était fait exprès ou quoi?

-Hein, euh non, c'était le hasard total, peut-être un signe du destin...

-Ouais peut-être... Mas en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'au moins, tu pensais à moi jours et nuits, en sortant de chez toi et en rentrant. Remarque après tu fais de beaux rêves...

-Oui bien sûr, ça va les chevilles...

-Aucun problème !

-Tsss... Embrasses-moi.

-Avec plaisir Berry. »

Ichigo sourit devant ce surnom qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs et eu le droit à un nouveau baiser passionné qui entraîna à la suite, une nouvelle fois qui se suivit d'une troisième fois et d'une quatrième fois dans la salle de bain avant qu'ils n'aillent s'effondrer dans le lit, ramenant le drap sur eux et s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais repus et heureux.

Le lendemain.

Le soleil apparut et apposa ses doux rayons dans la chambre d'Ichigo, la baignant d'une couleur orangée, légère et qui réveilla lentement le propriétaire des lieux. Il papillonna doucement des yeux, découvrant ses pupilles marrons, il observa quelques instants la chambre autour de lui et pu constater la pagaille qui y régnait. La deuxième fois avait été plutôt sauvage. Il essaya de se tourner mais une douleur lancinante dans le bassin le ramena à sa position initiale. Il gémit de douleur mais tant bien que mal, il se retourna et pu observer avec bonheur, un sourire prenant place sur son visage, allant jusqu'aux oreilles, le corps de Grimmjow étendu à ses côtés. Il dormait sur le ventre et le drap était descendu jusque sur le haut de ses fesses, il put alors observer avec la douce lueur du soleil matinal le tatouage inscrit sur les hanches de son amant, un grand six noir, souvenir de sa période de gang. Il se rappela cette vieille époque où son ami se prenait pour un dur à cuire, lui laissant échapper un petit rire. Il posa ses doigts sur le tatouage, traçant le chiffre mais retira sa main quand Grimmjow émit un grognement de mécontentement, peut-être le chatouillait-il ? Il continua son observation matinale, admirant chaque muscles, chaque parcelle de peau, jusqu'à arrivée à son cou où il admira un magnifique suçon qu'il avait réussi tant bien que mal à lui faire la nuit précédente. Cette nuit qu'il a bien cru être un rêve quand il avait ouvert les yeux mais il avait été vite rassuré par les preuves évidentes s'offrant à lui. Il arriva enfin à ses cheveux et son visage, visage tourné vers lui, visage magnifique, des traits bien dessinés, masculins, son nez pointu, ses yeux d'une couleur bleue électrique le fascinant au plus haut point bien que cachés pour l'instant à sa vue. Il resta un moment à admirer le visage devant lui puis il poussa d'un doigt une mèche lui gênant la vue et il se rappela alors que ses cheveux étaient d'une douceur hors du commun, bien que bleus, c'était voyant mais il aimait ça. Il sourit puis laissa sa main vagabonder dans la masse de cheveux en désordre, il les recoiffa comme il put puis il les caressa simplement. Il remarqua d'ailleurs au bout d'un moment un certain ronronnement et il émanait de Grimmjow ? Grimmjow ronronnait ? Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge, faible, ne voulant pas le réveiller comme ça mais de toute façon il avait toujours vu en Grimmjow un chat, pouvant montrer les griffes et se transformer en panthère mais s'adoucir au point de devenir chaton avec les gens qu'il aimait. Personnes rares dont il avait toujours fait partie, peut-être que cela aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais il n'en fut rien.

Grimmjow dormait toujours comme une masse et il se demandait s'il réussirait à le réveiller, ce chaton avait toujours eu un sommeil de plomb et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant mais avant qu'il n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, il remarqua les yeux bleus le fixant, le regard encore ensommeillé. Ichigo lui sourit tendrement.

« -Bonjour.

-'lut...

-Bien dormi ?

-Pas assez... Y'en a qui s'amuse à chatouiller des zones sensibles alors que je dors, ce serais pas toi, y'aurais eu un bain de sang, rappelles toi une chose, quand on dépasse les trois fois, on me laisse dormir !

-Ok chef, excusez moi de vous avoir réveiller, chef ! Je vais maintenant reprendre une douche et vous préparez un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom et à l'américaine pour ne pas trop bouleverser vos habitudes chef! Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

-Te moques pas de moi dès le matin et avant de faire quoi que ce soit je veux un baiser parce qu'au sinon on commence mal la journée... Mais au fait tu travailles pas ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Une chose à la fois, il est 6h30, et de plus je ne travailles pas de la semaine car on a une pause après un gros dossier et j'avais demander trois jours de vacances en plus pour me reposer. Ensuite... Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, échangeant un baiser chaste qui claqua dans la pièce.

-Merci mon chou, si j'ai pas mon baiser du matin, rien ne va ! Et sinon t'abuses, 6h, quoi, t'aurais pu me laisser dormir...

-Pff, jamais content, désolé mais une fois que je me lèves c'est pour de bon. Bon j'y vais, rendors-toi si tu veux, je te réveilles quand c'est prêt.

-Yep ! Alors à tout à l'heure et laisses-moi dormir au moins une heure s'te-plaît.

-D'accord. »

Ichigo quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain reprendre une douche puis alla préparer le petit-déjeuner, cela laissa le temps à Grimmjow de dormir et celui de réfléchir à son futur qui changer du tout au tout à partir d'aujourd'hui pour Ichigo.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir, un couple ?, Ichigo ne le savait. Grimmjow avait toujours eu un caractère infidèle, enchaînant les coups d'un soir mais il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et depuis très longtemps, il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse pour leur futur, le cœur d'Ichigo ne pourrait supporter de le voir juste pour le sexe. Et les faits et gestes de Grimmjow de la veille, lui revinrent en mémoire, ils s'aimaient vraiment mais est-ce que ça allait fonctionner ?

Ichigo continua de préparer le repas dans un silence religieux mais son esprit tournait en rond avec toutes ces questions et il ne vit pas le temps passer. Deux heures s'étaient écoulés, il avait mis un tout fou à commencer à faire le petit-déjeuner.

Grimmjow émergea d'ailleurs dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, une main dans les cheveux et vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, il bailla et s'installa à table.

« -T'es pas v'nu m'réveiller ?

-Hein, ha, j'ai pas vu le temps passer et te plains pas, t'as pu dormir comme ça...

-Ouais mais j'ai du me réveiller tout seul... Répondit-il dans une moue triste qui serra le cœur d'Ichigo et bouscula encore plus les questions dans sa tête.

Grimmjow se leva, en voyant le visage pensif d'Ichigo, à quoi pensait-il, il vint entourer la taille de son amant de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou, ce qui fit pousser un soupir d'apaisement à Ichigo.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A nous.

-Et pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille alors, tu devrais être heureux, comme moi je le suis.

-Oui mais j'ai peur que...

-Mais quoi ? T'as peur de quoi ? Que je partes tout à l'heure et que je reviennes pas. Je te préviens tout de suite, t'as intérêt à être attentif parce que je t'l'dirais qu'une fois, je t'aime et j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, ça fait trop longtemps que je t'aimes. On va commencer une relation, je sais pas où elle ira et je veux pas le savoir, pour l'instant on vit dans le présent et je suis heureux comme ça. Après, oui, je sais, on a des caractères différents et on s'engueulera sûrement, mais j'ai une chose à te dire et que tu dois absolument savoir sur moi.

-C'est quoi ?

-Que je suis jaloux, possessif et un emmerdeur de première, quand je suis amoureux, tu te libères pas de moi comme ça et sois fier parce que t'es le premier à qui je le dis, les autres ils découvrent et râles.

-Tu sais quoi Grimmjow ?

-Non mais je vais bientôt savoir.

-T'as jamais été doué en discours mais celui-ci viens de me réconforter comme jamais. T'as écrasé des doutes qui durent depuis dix ans en quelques secondes. Merci et... je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon chou mais c'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi !

-Ok alors en fait tu me réconfortes parce que t'as faim ?

-Mais non, c'est juste que je veux qu'on reprenne des forces avant de retourner au lit et si tu tires la tête, la journée au lit va pas être terrible... Allez viens t'asseoir.

-J'arrive... »

Ichigo avait pris une teinte rouge écarlate, les paroles du bleuté l'avait retourné et il ne pourrait jamais avouer à Grimmjow que ses paroles l'avaient excitées et qu'il voyait déjà se profiler une journée plus qu'exaltante.

Le repas passa assez vite, ils ne parlaient pas mais les mains se frôlaient entre les divers plats et leurs pieds avaient entamés un balai romantique. Ils finirent rapidement, ne mangeant pas grand chose au final et dans un échange de regard qui se fit excitant, ils se sautèrent dessus (pas littéralement bien sûr...^^) et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, glissant sous les couvertures pour commencer une journée agitée et peu reposante.

Ils avaient du le refaire au moins six ou sept fois dans la journée, ne se fatiguant jamais du toucher de l'autre, tant d'années séparés les avaient fait devenir insatiables.

La fin de journée était déjà là et le soleil se couchait, une dernière fois ses rayons vinrent baigner la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse avant de la laisser plonger dans un noir profond à peine éclairé par les rayons de la lune.

Et dans le salon où le noir prenait place petit à petit, deux personnes se reposaient tranquillement, assis dans le canapé devant un film ridicule qui leur faisait échapper de temps à autres un léger rire. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Grimmjow était assis de travers, les jambes étendues le long du canapé et le torse droit et face à la télévision. Quand à Ichigo, il était assis entre les jambes de son amant et sa tête reposait sur le torse de celui-ci. Et les bras possessifs de Grimmjow l'enlaçait lui procurant une chaleur agréable, faisant afficher un sourire permanent sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Ichigo profitait donc de ce moment, laissant son esprit vagabonder où bon lui sembler, durant un instant.

Dans mon cœur se trouve une flamme,

Cette flamme a été ravivée à ton retour,

Devenant un brasier,

Que tu entretiens par ta présence.

J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne partiras plus jamais,

Ne me laissera plus priver de ta chaleur.

Il se profile devant mes yeux un futur,

Un futur où nous serons deux,

Une maison où nous vivrons ensemble.

Je nous imagines les cheveux grisés,

Mais toujours ensemble et à jamais.

Et je pris de toutes mes forces,

Pour que ce vœu cher à mon cœur

Soit réalisé,

Tout simplement parce que

Je t'aime à en mourir.

Et maintenant j'en suis sûr,

Jamais je ne pourrais aimer autre que toi.

Ichigo sortit de ses pensées et sourit quand une main se mit à caresser machinalement son bras, traçant une ligne de feu sur celui-ci. Il sourit encore une fois et se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son reprit alors le fil du film et se laissa porter dans le bonheur.

Les dix ans de souffrance qu'ils avaient vécus n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, un mauvais souvenir écrasé par un bonheur omniprésent et qu'il espérait le plus long possible.

FIN


End file.
